Heero and Wufei get jobs
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Like the title says, as always, please R/R! Thanx!


****

Heero and Wufei Get Jobs

"Guys…" Quatre had gathered everyone into the living room, "My father has cut off my money supply, I'm afraid that we will ( sniff ) have to get…jobs!!!" Quatre bawled.

Everyone looked at Quatre.

"…Um, Okay, I think that getting jobs is a good idea." Trowa broke the awkward silence. 

"NOOO!!! I'm too young and handsome to work! I'd rather die!" 

"Quatre man, get a hold of yourself!" Duo grabbed the gun away from Quatre, "If it'll make you feel better, Wufei will get a job."

"What! What are you babbling about Maxwell?!? What about Heero?"

"What! I'm not getting the job, what about you Duo?"

"Uh…I don't think so Hee-chan, uh, I was planning to go and visit Hilde. What about Trowa?"

"Uh…I was planning on going back to Catherine and the circus."

"What? Circus? Circus my ass! What happened to 'I think getting a job is a good idea?" Heero started

"What kind of excuse is 'I'm going to visit Hilde'? Injustice I tell you!" Wufei yelled angrily

"Well…" Trowa and Duo both looked at each other

"Shut up!!!" Wufei and Heero shouted

"Okay, let's see your resume." Quatre asked Heero and Wufei. He looked at Heero's, all he wrote was: **Perfect Soldier**. 

"Okay Heero, YOU ARE NOT THE PERFECT SOLDIER!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY LITTLE HEAD…well maybe you kind of are but…"

"I AM the perfect soldier." 

"SHUT UP HEERO! Okay, okay, calm down Quatre, Heero's your friend, sorry about that, OH HE MAKES ME SOOO MAD! It's okay, breath in…and out…"

"Quatre, are you ok?" Heero asked

"SHUT UP!!!" 

"Omae O Korosu…" muttered Heero

"Well, your resumes won't cut it, let me just fix it up for you…" Quatre trailed off

"No way." Wufei answered, "You'll probably write something really stupid and untrue."

"Just gimme! I'll give it back to you in half an hour…Wufei! I said gimme! GIMME!" Quatre wined

"Gimme, gimme, never get, don't you know your manners yet?"

"Yes, I do…very well, so…gimme that or go to HELL!!!"

30 minutes later…

"Here you go guys." Quatre smiled

"Uh…Quatre I don't think you need so much stuff to get a job…" Heero replied

"Oh, nonsense, of course you do, now go on."

"But…" Wufei started 

"Go, no need to thank me."

"But…"

"GO ON!!!"

"Oookay…"

Wufei stood outside of the building, and just as he was going in…"Wufei! Wait up." Heero called out running in an outfit that only Quatre would wear…

"What the hell are you wearing?" Wufei sneered

"Quatre told me to dress more suitable and took all me green tank tops and spandex shorts away...so I had to wear his clothes…he also made me wear a tie…do you know how to tie it?" 

"Nope, mine's a clip on."

"Damn…"

"…Do you have your resume?"

"Oh …yeah!" Heero quickly took out his crumbled up resume and quickly wrote in **perfect soldier**.

And so…our brave heroes took a big step into a world unknown…did I mention they're trying to get a job a McDonalds? Anyway…

"Good evening Mr. Yuy, how are you today?" 

"I'm ( sweat drops ) fine." Heero's voice dropped down a few octaves

"Well…what qualities do you think will be useful to McDonalds?"

"Well, I'm a perfect soldier." Heero said arrogantly

"Yes…and?"

"And? Uh, well, I'm good at hacking into computers."

"…I don't think that's going to help our company…"

"Omae O Korosu."

"Excuse me?"

Meanwhile with Wufei…

"Justice! I feel justice is the most important thing in the world that an employee can have, in fact justice is what this world needs!"

"Um…what are you talking about Mr. Chang?"

"What! How dare you defy justice!" Wufei shouted as he jumped on the table swinging his katana around the room, "I stand for justice! And justice will be served!"

"Uh, well your resume says you're good at cooking…"

"Cooking?" Wufei jumped down from the table, "I love cooking! Have you ever tried my famous wan-tun noodles? I add some secret sauce to it. You just can't get enough of cook- uh, hey! Don't try to change the subject! Injustice! Justice will be served!" Wufei went on.

Afterwards…

"Well, we weren't going to hire you but because of your impressive abilities…"

"I told them I was a perfect soldier." Heero winked at Wufei

"You two are assigned these following jobs, Wufei, you will be in charged of making the burgers…"

"Oooh! I get to try out my new recipes…I mean that's fine. Justice has been served." Wufei answered

"Heero, you will be in charged of the cashier, remember…big smile."

"Huh, a perfect soldier doesn't smile." Heero muttered

Their first day…

"Uh, Heero, a word with you please." The manager asked, "What did I tell you? Smile! Big smile!"

"I'm not smiling."

"( sigh ) Alright, I tried…"

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you…" Heero asked a little kid kind of bored 

"Your name is spelled wrong."

"No, it's not, my name **is** Heero, the perfect soldier."

"Really?" the kid's eyes widened

"Of course."

"Haha! That's funny, a perfect soldier working at McDonalds!"

"Come here you little piece of-"

"Heero!" Heero looked up to see Relena, "Why are you chasing that boy?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason."

"Well then, I'd like a combo # 7 please."

"( sigh ) coming up. Wufei! # 7!"

"Combo # 7!?!?! Just you wait, Relena, you're gonna be soo impressed!" Wufei shouted

Meanwhile…

"Ouch! Hey, I think that cashier guy threw a straw at me!" the kid shouted

"Hush! Go finish your lunch!" his mother scolded

"The Perfect Soldier never misses…" Heero replied.

A few hours later…

"I have finally done it! I have created a new burger!" Wufei shouted

"I shall call it… the Justice Burger." Wufei shouts with eyes watering

"Oh it's just so beautiful! Excuse me but I've got something in my eye." He runs off 

"Hey, I got a complaint, the so called Justice Burger sucks."

"Shut up…Ronald McDonald! Who the hell listens to a stupid clown?" Wufei sneered

"But I'm not…"

"He said back off." Heero scoffed

"Okay, Mr. Perfect Soldier…" ( BANG ) "Okay." 

"What the hell is a hot dog doing on the grill?" the manager asked

"That, sir, is my Justice Burger."

"It's a hot dog."

"What! It's my Justice Burger! Now go put it up on the menu!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"…boo." Heero whispered

"Ok, ok….um we're out of 's'es, so is it ok if it's spelled 'Juicetice Burger?'" The manager asked

"Dammit! Injustice! Fine, for now…" Wufei mumbled 

"Hey Heero!" Duo and Trowa walked in, "Haha, look Trowa, purple outfits."

"I like purple." Heero hissed

  
"What the hell that big 'M' for?" Trowa asked

"That's the company's logo."

"I can change that." Wufei replied as he quickly ran outside. Now McDonalds have been changed to WcDonalds, "The 'W' stands for 'Wufei'." He told his manager

"Yes, Wufei…"

"So anyway, what do you want?" Heero asked

"I want a Big Mac." Duo said

"Quarter Pounder." Trowa replied 

"Ok." Heero answered as he gave Wufei the order, "Will that be all?"

"Uh…better make it a Double Big Mac."

"Double Quarter Pounder."

"Oh, Wufei, change the order."

"What!" Wufei shouts as one of the fellow workers throws out the burgers he was making, "Injustice!"

"Whoa! Hey wait, Trowa, you feeling **extra** hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, scratch that Heero, make it a **Triple** Big Mac., and **Triple** Quarter Pounder, correct?"

Trowa nodded

"WHAT THE F*%^!!! IT HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE!!! ARE YOU INSANE!?!? TWO PIECES OF BREAD CAN ONLY HOLD SO MUCH…" Wufei shouted.

"Wufei, please calm down" The manager said

"INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei screamed

After a while, after Wufei had calmed down…

"I, I did it. I truly am a McDonald's pioneer." Wufei panted as he was sweating from all that work.

"Yay Wufei!!!" the staff and manager cheered.

"Ok, that will be $7.18 please." Heero stated

"Um, here's a question, Heero. Did ya get paid yet?" Duo whispered

"What?"

"Well, you see, we were kinda hoping you guys could pay for this and…"

"Damn Injustice!!!" Wufei screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We're really hungry Wufei…" Trowa joined in

"I can't take it anymore! AHHHH!!!" Wufei took out his katana and started swinging it at Duo.  


"AHHH!!!" Duo ran off. Trowa stood there. 

"You won't hurt me will you? What will Quatre said? He's the one that got you the job in the first place…right?"

"AHHH!!!"

"Uh oh…uh, see ya." Trowa quickly stole the burgers and ran away.

"That's it…no one steals from McDonalds on my shift…" Heero took out a pistol and went after them. Wufei followed…

"Geez, and it's only their first day…" the manager sighed

"I wonder if Duo and Trowa remember to get something for me…I hope McDonalds have green tea…" Quatre sat waiting. 

THE END


End file.
